


Hux-centric Tumblr/Pillowfort One-Shots

by Kylodarknessdementiaravenren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hux Backstory, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylodarknessdementiaravenren/pseuds/Kylodarknessdementiaravenren
Summary: A dump for my Hux-Centric Tumblr/Pillowfort fic posts. For the most part unrelated, except for the fact that they are all AU's and they're all about Hux.





	1. Chapter 1 - The Rey Hux Theory AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different take on the "Rey Hux Theory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background Kylux

 

Rey shut the door behind her, making sure to lock it with the force before bursting into tears. Her eyes burned with humiliation and grief at the thought of the man she considered her only family for most of her childhood, currently sitting in a glass cell.  
‘ _Fitting, I guess._ ’ She thought, bitterly.  
Her eyes strayed towards her bag, The Jedi Texts taking up most of her meager belongings. Rey kneeled in front of the bag, considering whether or not to tell Leia or Poe about her former relationship with the prisoner, or the Lieutenant access cylinder currently being used as a bookmark.  
  
She felt a familiar disturbance in the Force. A dark shadow quickly moving closer towards the base. She shot up, grabbing the saber from her bag. She ran towards the door, anticipating the klaxon’s alert of intruders. But when she got to the doorway, she stopped. The presence wasn’t coming from the outside, but from within her.  
  
Dread filled her as she turned to look behind her.  
  
Kylo Ren sat on the foot of the bed, toying with a loose thread on her bag. He regarded her with the confidence of a man with nothing left to lose.    
“Hello, Rey.”  
  
Rey trembled as she held his gaze, trying hard to keep composed. “How are you doing this?” she asked. She distinctly recalled severing their connection back on Crait.  
He shrugged. “I have gotten stronger,“  he replied. "Were you crying?”  
“Please just go away, Ben.” Rey snapped.  
The name didn’t seem to upset him. “Not until I get what I want.”  
  
She was sick of this dance. “I will never join you!”  
Apparently, so was he. “Then fortunately for me, this isn’t about you,” he said, almost bored. “My Grand Marshal. The Resistance has him.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“He was taken by one of your rogue groups,” he said, getting up from the bed and walking towards her.  She held his gaze, her grip on her saber tightening.  
Kylo continued. “His last known coordinates were towards an old rebel station. But when we arrived, it was abandoned. Do you have him?”  
  
“He is his own person. A person can not belong to you.”  
  
Kylo sneered. “He was taken from my army!”  
“And he won’t be going back!” she shouted.  
“Are you so sure of that?” said quietly. He then regarded Rey with curiosity.  "When did you start thinking of the ‘Starkiller’ as a person?“  
Rey turned away from the searching gaze. "I don't—”  
He smirked. “Did he use that silver tongue of his? It’s okay. I’ve fallen for it too.”  
She looked back at him with disgust. “Please Leave.”  
“The First Order is his life,” He said.  I am his life. I doubt he would betray either for a girl. Whatever he’s told you is a lie.”  
“What makes you think he told me anything?” She demanded.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise before shifting to a more scrutinizing expression.  
“Oh, he didn’t. He won’t say a word to you,“ Kylo said. "Is that why you're crying? Why are you shielding him from me then?”  
“He has knowledge that—”  
“So you _do_  have him.“ He interrupted. "But that’s not it. He’s been gone for five months. Any knowledge you might be able to get from his stubborn mind would be out of date. And neither he or The Resistance would be okay with him as an informant. There’s something else. Something personal.” He raised his hand.  
  
Rey could feel the tendrils of the force boring into her mind. Terrified, she tried to block him. "How are you doing this?” she asked.  
He ignored her, pushing further, eyes widening in realization. “You know him.  _Personally_. How do you know him?”  
Her eyes welled up as she tried to push him out. “Ben, please don’t.”  
The air around them vibrated as he continued his attack into her mind. “You were a child. Hux raised you. Named you after his mentor. After your parents sold you off to…The First Order.”  
“Stop it!” She pleaded, barely able to stand—her saber cutting her hand from how tight she held it.  
Distantly, Kylo could feel his mother’s protective presence getting closer. He was running out of time.  
“But how did you escape Snoke?“ He demanded. "How did anyone not know of your connection to the force?”  
“Leave it alone, Ben! Please!” Rey said, igniting her saber.  
“Hux knew, didn’t he?” Kylo said. “He saw your growing power and panicked. He was the one who abandoned you in Jakku!”  
“Get OUT!” Rey screamed, slicing at him with her saber and severing the connection, once and for all.  
  
Rey sank to the floor, sobbing. The door behind her opened, and Leia fell to the ground in front of her. Leia held Rey close, murmuring comforting words as a mother would.  
She stayed on the floor with Rey until she couldn’t cry anymore.  
"Leia,” she began, then stopped, shuddering before trying again.  
“Leia, I have something to tell you.”

* * *

Kylo fell at the removed feeling of being sliced by a lightsaber. He looked around at his surroundings, noting that he was back in his and Hux’s shared quarters. Rage filled him as he continually banged his fists on the floor. He stopped at the sound of a loud crack, the pain immediately following.  
Rey…no.  
_Rae._  
His only lead on Hux’s whereabouts. Cut out from under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! First time Poster, long time reader!  
> I kind of made it my new years resolution to write more, since I'm not very good at creative writing and want to get better.  
> I mean. I'm 27. I should probably have this writing thing down by now.  
> Anywho, ah... let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2 - Hux and Mara Have Tea (Hux Backstory AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will not fault the boy for the sins of the father. His mother already paid with her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a part of a series of one-shots that I, for all intents and purposes, abandoned before I started.

 

“What’s with the boy?”

Maratelle Hux took a moment before answering. “It is the weekend, and I thought Armitage would enjoy a walk around the city while he still can,” she said, glancing fondly at the child.

Lt. Tritt Opan huffed at the familial scene. “I’m surprised you are willing to be seen with the child,” he said with a smirk. “One would think you would get a nanny droid and be done with it, considering the boy’s history.”

The boy in question looked up from his datapad at Opan, as if considering him, before looking back to his game. Maratelle, on the other hand, frowned at the lieutenant.

“And what kind of history can a boy gain at two years old?” She responded curtly.

Opan winced at her tone, immediately regretting his remark. “You know what I meant, Mara.”

“Oh, I know exactly what you meant since I’ve heard the same from everyone in this city! On this planet!” She exclaimed, with disgust.  
It has been an open secret for years that Brendol was taking advantage of the younger, prettier staff at the academy, and Brendol’s bastard was the humiliating consequence of that fact. That Maratelle is treating the boy as her own has probably caused as much controversy in Arkanis high society as his birth did.

But before Opan can apologize, the waitress appeared, waiting expectantly to take their orders. Maratelle ordered Taurine Tea for her and a tea cake for the boy.

As the waitress left, Maratelle continued: “I am painfully aware that I am not his mother. Regardless of that, I will not fault the boy for the sins of the father. His mother already paid with her life. I will continue to treat him as  _my chil_ _d_ , and  _my child_  is why I called you here.”

Opan wished to let the subject of Brendol’s Bastard drop and tried to move on to the issue he’s most interested in.

“I initially assumed this was about Brendol’s visitor," he began, "You weren’t there I hope?”  
Opan is not usually one for gossip, but he had hoped that this meeting was about Vader’s unexpected visit to the academy. Brendol himself refused to discuss it, but the poorly hidden bruises on his neck seemed to indicate that it did not go well.

Maratelle was silent for a moment, then looked around the area for eavesdroppers. “I wasn’t in the room. But Armitage was.” She said after a moment.

Opan glanced at the boy, surprised. “Why was the boy at the Academy?”

Maratelle shook her head, “He didn’t come to the Academy, Tritt. Vader came into our home.” She held the boy closer to her, causing him to yelp.

“I’m sorry, love.” She said. As the waitress approached them with their orders, Opan thought the discussion to be lost. But Maratelle waited until the girl was far enough away before continuing, “That monster barged in two nights ago and requested that Bren would meet with him. I was asked to leave but told to leave Armitage.”

Opan was intrigued. “What was the meeting about?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m sure it has to do with the loss of manpower after that planet blew up.”

Opan looked at the boy again, contemplating whether he is old enough to speak in detail. “Armitage–"  
Maratelle interrupted him. “Don’t even think about it.”  
He ignored her. “Armitage, do you remember the man who came to your house two nights ago?” He asked.  
The boy looked up again and nodded his head, seemingly debating whether to continue chewing his cake or answer with his mouth full.

“He won’t be able to tell you anything, Tritt.” Maratelle seethed.

The boy swallowed his dessert and, being too young to hide his confusion, stared at Opan before turning to Maratelle. “The dark man?”

Opan snapped his fingers to get the boy’s attention. Both Maratelle and the boy looked offended by the action.

“Do you remember what he said?” Opan asked.  
Armitage appeared to be thinking hard before responding, “He need troopers... Da choked...and my Deaths Tiny?”  
“Your Destiny?”  
The boy clapped his hands together in approval. “Yes!" He exclaimed, "My Dez-tiny. Force connect.”

Before Opan could inquire further, Maratelle snapped, “That’s enough.”  
She took a moment to regain her composure. “I did not call you here to interrogate my son, Tritt.” She stated, calmly.

“Why did you call me here?” Opan asked.

“Brendol has made it clear he has plans for Armitage, and whatever vague force nonsense Vader said seems to have validated whatever those plans are. I need you to be there for my son when I can’t.”

“Why? Why are you against Brendol’s plan for his son? The Hux Family has always had a good standing within the Empire. I imagine that Brendol has great things in mind for Armitage, regardless of his status in society.”

Maratelle sighed and put her hand on the youth’s head, smoothing his hair back. “To what end? So he can become another mindless machine in this power trip of a regime? I won’t allow it.”

Opan was quiet for a moment, considering his response. “Maratelle, you speak treasonous thoughts,” He said, carefully.

She tsked at him as if disappointed in him. “Does it matter anymore?” She said. “What I learned from Vader’s visit was that something is happening, Tritt. The Empire has been fractured, and they are trying to hide it from us."  
She gave him a pleading look, "Will you protect Armitage? Show him there is more to the world than fear and corruption?”

Opan looked between her and the boy, knowing full well what she was asking for. He won't lie and say that he hadn't felt the repercussions Maratelle was referring to. The rumblings of the Empire's demise after the destruction of the Death Star. But unfortunately, Opan was brought up in fear and corruption, even before he joined the Empire. So, he considered his next words carefully.

“I will make sure to protect him as I do his father.”

She tried not to let her disappointment show. “I suppose that’s all I can ask from you.” she got up, still holding the boy as if putting him on the ground would cause him to disappear.

She looked down at Opan. “Do you know what his first word was? Mara. Not Mama or Dada. Mara.”

“The boy is very perceptive for his age.” He remarked, trying to hide his indifference at all the Armitage talk. From the look she gives, he is failing.  
“Yes, and Vader took notice,” she replied, coldly.  
“Protect my son, Tritt. From his father. From the Empire."

Opan watched as they were leaving, sipping his now cold caf. The boy whispered in Maratelle’s ear, and she appeared apprehensive. To Opan's surprise, she set the boy on the ground, and the child ran to him.

”Sir?”

“Yes, Armitage?”

“My Dez-tiny.” The boy, Armitage, began.

“Destiny.” Opan corrected.

“Yes. He said. Connect Force.”

Opan waited for Armitage to say more, but he appeared to be finished. Taking a shot in the dark, Opan asked, “And what is your Connection to the Force, Armitage?”

At that, Armitage beamed, before scrambling onto Opan’s lap and whispering in his ear:

“ _Skywalker_.”

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Redeemed Ben Solo/Hux Whump (Pre-TLJ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-TFA AU: Ben Solo receives word that The Resistance has seized The Finalizer. Believing that Hux had surrendered willingly, Ben volunteers to be the interrogator of the unit. When he begins questioning, he learns that Hux was no longer the General, and hadn’t been for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an AU Trope that I feel like should've been more of a thing Pre-TLJ than it acually was.

__

 

_I do not love you._   
_I would never love **rebel scum**._

Ben's eyes burned at the thought of Hux's final words to him three months prior, the way his heart shattered at the disgust in the General’s expression.  
Ben had no response, just watched as his lover walked away from him, continuing to stare until Rey grabbed his arm and pulled him into the Falcon.

Ben shook his head at the memory and turned to the shuttle’s navigation. After a quick calculation, he entered the coordinates Poe had given him and engaged the hyperdrive.  
Upon entering hyperspeed, he looked back at his comm log and opened the message from Poe that caused his somber mood.

_We got the Finalizer._

* * *

The Hangar Bay was empty when Ben arrived at the base, save for one man he did not recognize. The man was wearing a major's uniform and was looking down at his datapad. As Ben approached him, the man looked up and held out his hand.  
"You're Ben, right? I'm Major Taslin Brance. I'm supposed to brief you on what we've got so far before you go in. You are aware of the destruction of the Finalizer?"  
Ben nodded slowly. Major Brance gestured for Ben to follow him and they began to walk towards the meeting area.  
"We were able to get most of the fleet's command alive. They are currently under highly supervised medical care or undergoing questioning."  
Ben smiled at that. "Are they cooperative?" he asked.  
Major Brance winced. "To say they aren't cooperating with us would be wrong. But to say they are wouldn't be right either. we are at a standstill with them." He gave Ben a sidelong glance. "General Leia said you were willing to help with the interrogations," he stated.  
Ben made a face and nodded again. "...Yep."  
Major Brance noted his hesitation. "You would be doing us a great service," he said carefully. "The Finalizer was one of the First Order’s most powerful ships, second only to the Supremacy. The knowledge of its Fleet command could change everything."  
Ben raised a brow. "I was once a member of the Finalizer’s Command. I wasn't told much."  
Based on the Major’s balking, Ben realized that his mother might not have told everyone who he was exactly.

They both were silent for the rest of the walk to the Meeting Room.

* * *

As they entered the room, the Resistance High Command was discussing the well-being of one of the prisoners.  
"He cannot speak!" A gray-haired Major called out. "What information will he be able to give?!"  
"We are giving him our best medical care to ensure his recovery," Leia said, clearly irritated with the conversation.  
"We are _wasting_ our best medical care!" a Lieutenant cried out.  
As the Command continue to fight, one of Admiral Ackbar’s eyes shifted over to Ben.   
"I believe that we should table this discussion for now. Our other Interrogator has arrived."  
Everyone followed his gaze to Ben and Major Brance.  
"Ben Solo?" the grey-haired major said, eyes brightening. "I haven't seen you see you were a child."  
Ben flitted through the man’s memories to see if there were any familiar ones. There were some that were vaguely familiar, but he still couldn't place the man.  
"Ematt, " he said, pulling the name out of the man’s mind. He went to grab the man’s shoulder in greeting, trying to ignore his mother’s disapproving stare. She knew what he did, even if Ematt didn't.

"Who were you talking about before I came in?" Ben asked, taking the seat behind his mother.  
"One of the First Order prisoners." Ematt supplied. "We were discussing the effect his health is having on our medical supplies and weighing our options."  
"What is his health like that it is an impact on our supplies?" Ben asked, intrigued. "Why are we using our supports on a prisoner?"  
Leia turned to look at him. "Why wouldn't we? Just because he is a prisoner doesn't mean we should let him die." She turned back to address the group. "General Hux has made significant progress in the time he has been here," she stated, "And Rey will be with him this evening to see if she can do anything through the force."  
The color drained from Ben’s face when she said the General’s name. "What’s wrong with Hux?" he asked.  
"What isn't wrong with Hux, " the officer next to him muttered. Leia turned around to glare at the officer, then turned to Ben. But before she could say anything, someone to her right cried out.

"You TRAITOR!"  
Everyone turned to the noise.  
In the doorway, being held by two guards and staring straight at him, was Lt. Dopheld Mitaka.  
"YOU KILLED HIM! HE LOVED YOU, AND YOU LEFT HIM TO DIE!" Mitaka screamed out as the guards tried to pull him back towards the interrogation rooms. He continued to scream vulgarities and threats as he was escorted into one of the rooms.  
Everyone in the meeting area looked around, trying to figure out who Mitaka was talking about. It only took a few moments before Major Brance’s rather pointed stare had the whole room was staring at Ben again.  
Ben swallowed the lump in his throat before looking at his mother.  
"What happened to General Hux?"

* * *

Ben wasn't told anything.

He allowed himself to be hopeful as he sat in the base's common lounge with Finn. The former Stormtrooper greeted him with a short nod when he entered the room, but said nothing else to him as they sat and waited.

Then Rey entered the common room, practically hyperventilating.  
Finn ran to her, grabbing Rey’s hands and trying to comfort her.  
"Rey-Rey! Calm down!" he pleaded. Ben watched the display from the couch, all his hope going out the door Rey came from.  
"What happened?" he asked, getting up and moving closer to the two.  
She began to cry, and Ben did not have time for this.  
He pushed Finn out of the way and grabbed Rey by the shoulders.  
"What happened?! What did you see?!" He asked, practically yelling.  
Finn was unimpressed by this. "Give her a moment, will you? Whatever she saw was obviously traumatic." He tried to pull Been away from her.  
Ben did not move. "What did you see?" he asked, only a bit more calmly.  
She looked at Finn, as if trying to avoid Ben’s gaze.  
"I saw nothing," Rey whispered. Finn stared back at her, confused.  
Ben stared at her for a few moments. "What do you mean, you saw nothing?" he said finally. "There had to be something! Something showing what happened to him! A memory or feeling or—"  
"No, " She croaked, closing her eyes. "No, you don’t understand."  
She reached up to grab his arms. He allowed her to move his hands from her shoulders.  
"There is nothing there," she said as she held his hands in her smaller ones. She stared at them for a moment before looking up at Ben, expression full of grief.

_"There is nothing left."_

* * *

Dr. Kalonia gave a more blunt answer.  
"He’s essentially brain dead." she turned to Ben after she finished checking the vitals of a Stormtrooper. "It’s a small miracle that he even knows how to eat and breathe," she said. "He was barely able to do that when they found him."

She looked around, before lowering her voice. "The scuttlebutt is that the head people on the star destroyer gave up willingly, Hopeful that a force user could help him."  
Ben recalled something his mother had said. "General Leia said he was made significant progress with us."  
"Yes, he responded well to physical prompts. Pushing him gently to sit down, Pulling him to stand. That sort of thing. He's able to swallow food and have bowel movements when prompted. But he's honestly just... there. Taking up space."

Ben used all of his will power not to scream as he nodded and politely excused himself.

Ben walked towards his first interrogation contemplating what Dr. Kalonia told him. It was clear that this personal hell Hux had been living the past few months was Snoke’s doing, But the question is why? Why destroy the mind of one of your greatest assets? Because of this folly, Snoke had lost his best General and fleet. What could possibly be worth crippling the First Order?

* * *

"You can’t be serious."  
Mitaka gawked at Ben’s question.

"It's a valid question," Ben defended, taking offense to Mitaka's response.

Mitaka continued to stare at him in disbelief. "It was you," he finally said. "It was because of you. When the General failed to bring you to Snoke, he was tortured to the point where he was left a shell of himself!"   
Ben sat down and took a moment to process this. He found it hard to believe that Snoke would break down the First Order because of his defection. Snoke would have been better sending Hux to find and bring Ben back.

"He was my hero, you know?" Mitaka said, interrupting Ben's thoughts.  
"He was everyone’s hero," returned Ben.   
Mitaka smiled, looking up at the man sitting in front of him. "I suppose that’s true. We all have stories of General Hux. He was the greatest general any military had ever seen."  
Ben Solo nodded, unable to deny it.  
"…and you turned his head into mush."  
Ben swallowed hard. "I didn’t-"  
"Well, you might as well have! Seeing as it was your retribution he was paying for!"  
Mitaka took a moment to calm down before asking, "Why didn’t you take him with you?" Ben was surprise by the question. "He wouldn’t have come," Ben told him. "The Order was his life. Nothing I would have done would have kept him from it."  
Mitaka was silent for a bit, then huffed in disbelief.   
"I’m not sure if you are insulting me by lying, or if you are that _deluded_ to believe that is true."

* * *

Ben was tired.  
He was confused.  
but what he felt the most was _numb_.

Mitaka was right. Hux was functionally dead and it was because of him. Ben defected and didn't involve his partner. He refused to even consider that Hux would have wanted any part in it. Ben stood in front of the door of his next interrogation for a while, debating whether he actually wanted to go inside, then he opened the door.

"Fix him," Phasma said, as soon as Ben walked in.  
Ben ignored her as he sat down and got situated.  
She tried again. "Have you even been to see him? You haven’t, have you?"  
Another stab of guilt. He had not. Ben tried not to think about Rey being dragged out of the room they were keeping Hux by medics when she tried to see in his mind a second time.  
"Tell me where the cargo that was being delivered to Scaparus is," Ben demanded sharply.  
"Fix him," Phasma answered, her expression darkening.  
Ben shook his head and asked again, "Where is the cargo that was being delivered to Scaparus?"  
Phasma’s voice rose, "Just take the answer from my head! Wasn’t that your preferred method?"  
"It was" Ben conceded, "But I would rather give you the chance to do the right thing."  
Phasma watched him for a long moment, considering, then leaned closer towards Ben.  
"Fix. Him."  
Any momentum he had built during the course of his failed questioning was lost. "I’m not sure I can fix him…" He replied, struggling to maintain what was left of his composure. Phasma did not even try to hide her disgust.

"You’ve spent nearly a decade fixing Snoke's mistakes. **You can fix this one.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-TLJ version: It's Kylo, not Snoke, who turns Hux into a vegetable.


	4. Chapter 4 - Harry Potter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As an Unspeakable at the Department of Mysteries, Hux is tasked with monitoring a young witch who’s mind has been invaded by the murderous Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small scene I did for [this AU](http://kylodarknessdementiaravenren.tumblr.com/post/175713387716/kylux-au-wizarding-world-au-when-armitage-hux).

Hux poured himself tea, not waiting for the young girl in front of him. "Never in my life have I met Kylo Ren. Nor would I want to, given the current circumstances." He observed her in his periphery as she awkwardly wandered about his home. "Won't you please sit down?" He demanded, causing her to flinch.

As the only survivor of Ren's rather... _unprecedented_ form of Legimency, Rey's mind had the potential of changing the tide of this war.   
So, of course, she had been a bloody nuisance ever since Hux was assigned to her case.

Rey frowned as she sat. "You know him!" she exclaimed, "Or at least he knows you."

Hux huffed, moving to pour her a cup. "I'm sure he knows all about me. Since he seems to have gone after everyone assigned to your case, auror or otherwise." he mentally winced at the last part of his statement. He was the third Unspeakable assigned to monitor Rey's mind, as the other two were murdered soon after their first sessions with Rey. It was the reason he hadn't yet to entered her memories.   
Her mind was connected to Ren's somehow, and he needed to do more research before getting anywhere near her head.  
"You had to have known each other," she said, breaking his train of thought.  
"How else would I have recognized you? You and Snoke are literally all he talks about."

At that, Hux nearly dropped the teapot. He slowly placed it back on the table. "...Snoke?" he asked, though it came out as more of a squawk.  
Rey didn't seem to notice. "His Leader or some sort," she explained  
"Supreme Leader." Hux corrected.  
Rey's eyes lit up. "You do know him!" She exclaimed.  
Hux sighed, leaning back into his couch. He wished he had some scotch to put in his tea, as it appeared the conversation would be entering a somewhat tricky territory for him.  
"I know Snoke, yes."  
"How?" she asked, "Ren never goes into detail about his life.  
Hux did not glance up from his tea, deliberating on how to start. "There was a boy. He would appear in my dreams at night. We don't know how he did it, to be honest, we didn't care. But it had something to do with the Supreme Leader."  
"Snoke."  
"Yes."  
Rey watched intently as he took a sip of tea. "Who was the boy?" she asked.  
"Ben Solo. He was the son of Leia Organa and some muggle." Hux recalled the style of Ben's robes. "He was an Ilvermorny student, I believe," He said.

Rey grinned in spite of herself. "Was he all tall, dark, and tantrum?"

The question took Hux by surprise. He stared at Rey, bewildered, before it hit him.   
"...Oh, bugger it all."


End file.
